


The New Beginning

by Diagonetta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diagonetta/pseuds/Diagonetta
Summary: I always wanted a perfect life. A home of my own, a good job I'll like and maybe to get to see the world. What I have is the opposite of that. Life sucks.And then Tony Stark happened.





	The New Beginning

 

I was walking down the sidewalk on my way home when it started. The sky opened and through flew in some weird looking ships. Why does it always have to be New York?

Chitauri - New York, Baergals - New York, Doom - New York, I mean what is with this city? Anyway that aside, I do want to live till tomorrow, so hide. Now where do you hide when it's middle of the night and everything's closed? You see I worked in the restaurant as a cook, I adore cooking. But I get clumsy when I'm nervous and it's hard not to get nervous when people expect from you perfect and in record time. I hate working under too much pressure. Unfortunately that's how working in a restaurant looks like. Today I failed miserably, too many orders in too little time, not only have I burned have the stuff I was supposed to cook the other have was and I quote my boss, well ex-boss "It was prepared too poorly" hance I'm fired. So first I loose my job and then I have to stay till one in the moring, ex-bosses orders and now the attack? My day just keeps getting better.

Everyday on my way home I walk near by the Avengers tower. Just so happened that right now I am right next to it.  
And the best I can do is hide in the alleyway. That's what I do.  
I don't stay there for long, one of the workers of Stark industrious finds me and tells me to go inside. Apparently she saw me passing by.  
\- Usually we end work around 8 but today we were working on this new big project and we stayed till now, you're a lucky one we did. - she starts leading me further into the building - I'm Jenna.  
\- Lucy. - We went into a relaxation room or something like that I guess. People were sitted on couches and sofas.  
\- Nice to meet you, Lucy. If I were you I'd take a nap, the battle can take a while.  
I sat on one of empty couches. I took my phone out deciding it's time as good as any to start looking for a new job.  
-What're you doing? - Jenna sat next to me.  
\- Well I was fired today so I thought I'd I'm stuck here I might as well look for a new job.  
\- What do you do? Maybe I can help - She raised her brows.  
\- I'm a cook that when under stress gets nervous and then clumsy and if that happens I can't work which gets me fired out of any restaurant I start working in. I hate it. Maybe by any chance you know any small one who's looking for a cook? - because me being me I had to tell my life story to a stranger.  
\- Well I don't know any but I do know that Mr.Stark was looking for one.- she replied.  
\- phh...hahahaaa..- I laughed. Like a guy like Stark himself would actually wanted me to work for him. So funny.  
\- Why you laughing? - She looks confused.  
\- Am.. it's just so highly unlikely to ever happen it made me laugh, sorry.  
She just looks at me.  
-I'm serious. If you don't like working in the restaurants why not try working for one person and why not Stark? - Easy for her to say, she already works for him.  
\- Because he's Tony Stark and I'm me. I'm simply not someone like that.

She tilts her head.

\- You just don't believe you're good enough of a cook to be any interest to Tony Stark, do you?

I look at her surprised. Well she is not entirely wrong.  
\- Maybe a little.  
She smiles.

\- Don't worry. That's what I thought before I started to work here. Just leave your CV and try.- I smiled. What else was I supposed to do.

We talked some more. Somewhere around 5 hours later the battle ended.  
I said goodbye to Jenna after exchanging phone numbers. Maybe something good happened this horrible day after all. I got a new friend.

 


End file.
